There are many different types of agricultural machines. Some machines bale agricultural material, such as cotton. Cotton balers (or harvesters) often have a baling and wrapping mechanism that bales and wraps cotton, generating round modules. The round modules are expelled from the baling and wrapping mechanism onto a handler. The handler can carry the bales to an end portion of the field being harvested where they can be positioned for later pickup and transport by a hauling vehicle. The hauling vehicle may haul the round modules to a storage facility, to a cotton gin, or other processing facility.
The weight of a round module may be beneficial, as it may be indicative of a variety of different things. It may be indicative of the amount of cotton harvested and contained in the module. It may be indicative of the moisture level of the cotton in the module, and it may be indicative of other things.
It can be difficult to obtain an accurate weight value for a given round module. This can be for a variety of different reasons. For instance, once a cotton module is generated and wrapped, it is moved to, and carried by, the handler so that another cotton module can be generated. When the module is sitting on the handler, the cotton harvester is often still moving. It is not until the harvester reaches the end of the field that the round module will be removed from the handler. Generating a weight value, while the cotton harvester is moving, can be difficult.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.